La fille du duc
by MissLegend
Summary: Sherlock Holmes rencontre son homologue féminin. Fille du duc Von Derbomeer, Eileen n'oeuvre pas dans la police, mais son intelligence est hors du commun. Sauratil saisir sa chance avec la belle?
1. Easthern Park

**Disclamer:** Seul la famille Von Derbomeer m'appartient, le reste est la création de l'illustre Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour lequel j'ai un profond respect.

**Note de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre ne fait pas que présenter les personnage...

---

**-La fille du duc-**

**Easthern Park**

Il est des jours où l'on se dit que la vie ne peut être plus triste, plus morne et ennuyeuse. Ces jours-là, tout apparaît gris et on a l'impression que tout est terminé, que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, que l'on est condamné à vivre éternellement avec cette sensation que plus rien ne sera passionnant, qu'aucune chose n,en ne vaudra plus la peine, que la vie n'a plus de raison d'être vécue... C'étaient ces pensés sombres qui avaient malheureusement tendance à assaillir Sherlock Holmes à chaque fois qu'il terminait une enquête particulièrement fastidieuse, mais oh! combien fameuse. En effet, chaque fois qu'il accomplissait un exploit digne des plus grands -rang qu'il avait cependant depuis longtemps atteint- le détective avait la fâcheuse et triste manie de sombrer dans une dépression étrange peut-être du au fait qu'il avait trop travaillé avec sa tête à pratiquer des résonnements à l'ampleur dépassant l'entendement et que les neurones commençait à lui surchauffer après cet effort surhumain. Peut-être aussi était-ce dans sa nature. Peu importe ce qui les occasionnait, la chose primordiale à en déduire, c'était qu'elles se produisaient périodiquement et que dans ces moments, plus rien ne pouvait le sortir de cet état lamentable où ce qui était probablement du surmenage le plongeait invariablement. Son grand ami le docteur John H. Watson avait prit l'habitude de le faire sortir de chez lui dans ces instants où une profonde dépression accablait Holmes.

Vivant avec sa femme, ayant quitté le 221b Baker Street, Watson ne sut que son vieux camarade avait sombré une nouvelle fois dans un de ses déplorables annéantissements que lorsqu'une lettre lui fut portée, l'avisant que Holmes était alité pour cette raison dans un hôtel de Londres où il se disait plus près des services auxquels il pourrait recourir en cas d'extrême nécessité. Le docteur avait cependant d'importantes connaissances dans la City. Il avait été à la guerre au côté du duc Von Derbomeer, un charmant homme d'affaire bien nanti qui s'était établi à Londres. Watson était convaincu que la présence de gens autour du détective et le fait qu'il puisse sociabiliser à la place de rester étendu toute la journée -action qui ne le faisait que sombrer d'avantage dans la mélancolie- lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le docteur se rendit donc à Londres en avisant Mary, sa femme, de ses intentions et essaya ensuite de convaincre Holmes de suivre le pseudo-traitement qu'il lui proposait.

-Voir et parler à des gens vous ferait le plus grand bien et vous le savez Holmes, soupira Watson devant le refus de son ami.

-Vous voulez me faire loger sous le toit d'un homme marié dont vous avouez vous même que la femme est une bornée et une chipie de haut rang. Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde avoir affaire durant une longue période à des représentantes du sexe faible. Surtout à ce type de femme que s'amusera à jouer avec mes nerfs durant tout mon séjour! répliqua Holmes le plus froidement du monde avec un air décidé que rien n'aurait pu effacer.

-Elle sera absente durant deux semaines. Jane Von Derbomeer est partie chez une parente française. Vous n'aurez donc pas à la cotoyer. Il n'y aura que la fille du duc et son père. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est une jeune femme très effacée et solitaire. Vous ne souffrirez donc pas de sa part non-plus.

Holmes était assit dans un fauteuil bas, le teint pâle occasionné par sa maladie, mais l'expression farouche. Il ne céderai que face à des arguments très convaincants. Watson enchaîna, gardant ces arguments-là pour l'assaut ultime, ceux qui feraient certainement flancher le déective. Étant cependant bien faibles, il préfèrait les ménager.

-Je ne partagerai pas le même toit qu'une de ces créatures infernalement obséquieuses qui risque malgré tout ce que vous avez entendu dire de faire de son mieux pour m'énerver! répliqua le détective.

Le docteur n'avait plus le choix, il devait jouer le tout pour le tout:

-Soyez raisonnable Holmes, supplia-t-il presque. Cela vous ferait le plus grand bien, croyez-moi. Le duc Von Derbomeer est plus que fortuné. Sa ropriété, une des plus grande du pays, permet de s'adonner à une foule de passes-temps. Elle est située aux limites de la ville et de la campagne, vous ne vous y ennuerez pas. De plus, de nombreux petits vols, d'objets désuets et pour la plupart inutiles j'en conviens, mais des vols tout de même, ont eu lieu dans la demeure même de mon vieil ami. On soupçonne les domestiques. Rien n'est sûr cependant. Vous aurez de quoi exercer votre réflexion, sans toutefois abimer vos nerfs étant donné qu'il n'y a rien de très stressant dans l'affaire.

Voyant que le grand Sherlock Holmes semblait un peu intéressé par cette menue enquête, Watson omit volontairement de lui faire part des soupçons du duc envers son épouse. En effet, les objets disparus en questions étaient de vieux bibelots africains sans grande valeur que la duchesse avait toujours eu en aversion et qu'il est fort probable qu'elle ait elle-même jetés.

Holmes avait appuyé son menton contre sa poitrine, son visage ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensés, mais Watson savait qu'il luttait contre les deux opinions contradictoires qui se battaient dans son subconscient, essayant de dicerner la bonne de la mauvaise. Devait-il aller à Easthern Park, la demeure du duc Von Derbomeer, et résoudre son petit problème de vols ou rester obstinément enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôtel sans distractions aucunes?

Le soir-même de cet échange entre John H. Watson et Sherlock Holmes, le docteur conduisait le détective à Easthern Park, élégant manoir de marbre blanc au terrain probablement aussi grand que celui du château de la reine Victoria. Après que la calèche eut longée les magnifiques rangés de fleurs qui se dressaient de l'entré de la propriété de la maison à la grille de fer forgé finement travaillé, elle bifurqua sur le gravier qui menait à l'imposante double porte de chêne de la demeure aux airs royaux. Holmes en profita pour détailler la construction victoorienne assez récente qu'était le manoir ainsi que le parc où se dressait des arbres sûrement centenaires et où serpentait un charmant petit ruisseau aux eaux limpides qui constituaient le décor extérieur de la propriété du duc en plus des nombreux massifs de roses et autres végétaux de valeur qu'on apercevait ça et là. Mais il n'y portait guère d'admiration, la seule chose qui l'intéressait réellement dans ces déploiements de richesse, c'était de définir le plus précisément possible la personnalité des gens chez qui il allait séjourner. Le grand Sherlock Holmes en déduit que ce devait être là la manifestation concrète d'une partie de l'esprit de Jane Von Derbomeer, car il distingua la nette prédominance des teintes pastelles, en particulier du rose et d'un doux jaune pâle, qu'un homme digne de ce nom, surtout un homme qui avait fait la guerre, ne se serait jamais permis de mettre dans ses plates-bandes. La dame devait avoir une forte personnalité pour ainsi commander à son mari une décoration extérieure aussi féminine et c'était sans parler des treillis violet qui servait de support à diverses plantes grimpantes.

Le détective jeta un coup d'oeil à la maison. Il y découvrit une influance beaucoup plus virile. Les élégantissismes rideaux rouges et or qui avaient été tirés pour permettre à la lumière de filtrer dans les nombreuses pièces du manoir laissaient voir ou entrevoir des bibelots qui n'auraient certainement pas eu leur place là avec une femme. En effet, un grand nombre d'armes, autant exotiques que courrantes, pouvaient être aperçues à maints fenêtres ainsi que des bibelots représentants des animaux sauvages colorés de teintes chaudes pour la plupart africains. Mrs Von Derbomeer semblait cependant avoir son mot à dire sur tout, car on pouvait voir des rubans violets au cou de certains de ces animaux de bois. L'époux devait être assez soumit à sa Jane! Holmes devrait décidément s'abstenir de tout commentaire sur les femmes autoritaires devant cet homme. Le sens de l'observation et la déduction servaient à cela, combler le tact, même si lui ne manquait d'aucune de ses qualités.

Le cheval ralentit considérablement l'allure et le coupé de ville s'arrêta juste devant les portes d'entrée avec leurs larges marches de pierre blanches qui menait à un petit balcon de même couleur. Le duc et sa fille étaient sortis pour les acceuillir. Ludvik Von Derbomeer avait la silhouette propre à tout bon ancien militaire qui se respecte. La carure imposante, les cheveux châtains clairs en brosse et la moustache taillée en peigne, il avait cependant un large sourire et un regard rieur, signes physionomique de sa personnalité étonnament joviale. À son côté se tenait une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, mais quelle femme! D'une beauté rare, alliant merveilleusement finesse et grâce avec ses dimensions parfaites, sa peau plus blanche que les premières neiges et ses longues boucles de jais qui lui arrivaient à la taille à l'apparence si soyeuse, qu'on aurait dit le plus fin et le plus luxueux des fils et vêtue avec le plus grand goût dans sa robe de satin bleu bordée de subtile dentelle pastelles. Ses lèvres pleines naturellement rouges et son visage parfait n'était maquillés d'aucun artifices.

Elle aurait pu être l'incarnation même de ces statues de la Vierge sculptées par les plus grands artistes à l'image d'une femme splendide si sa beauté naturelle n'avait pas été camouflé par des yeux pénétrants, des yeux qui semblaient sonder le plus profond de l'âme de qui les croisait. Ce n'était pas leur couleur rare et magnifique bleu de glacier, si froide qu'on se sentait glacer à sa seule vue, mais l'intelligence vive et d'une dimention que l'on osait imaginer, mais qu'il était aisément possible de deviner qui, sans altérer sa perfection, décourageait les hommes et les détournaient vers des créatures naïves qui n'avaient pourtant aucun atrait, aucun charme. Cette jeune femme-là n'avait rien d'un sotte. Sa présence d'esprit, son résonnement sans faille et sa perspicacité ne lui attirait cependant pas l'attention des membres de l'autre sexe. À peine son regard plus froid que les plus froides nuits d'hiver se posait-il dans celui d'un autre que celui-ci, quel qu'il soit détournait immédiatement le sien, de peur que la jeune femme ne lise au plus profond de son être. Dans ce bleu limpide, lorsque quelquechose en venait à intéresser la fille de Von Derbomeer, de légers reflets lilas venaient se mêler. Ce phénomène était cependant assez rare, l'impressionnante intelligence de la jeune aristocrate venant freiner ces élans passionnés qu'avaient tendance à montrer trop facilement les femme de son âge. Ces élans de passions n'avaient cependant jamais été causés par un homme, ils avaient toujours été l'oeuvre de moments où elle pouvait exercer de manière puissante, difficile son esprit brillant en une occasion où aucune réponse ne semblait bonne, où une foule de données, certaine vraies, d'autres erronnées et d'autres fausses se présentait à elle. Lorsqu'elle devait discerner l'essentiel du superflu dans un problème complexe où l'échec semblait assuré. Ces mêmes conditions étaient aussi source de passion effrénée chez Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'une enquête d'apparence insoluble se proposait à lui et que, par son simple, mais immense résonnement, il réussissait à résoudre. Celui-ci ne pu cependant qu'admirer le reflet physique de l'intelligence de la demoiselle dans ses yeux à cet instant teintés de lilas, signe qu'il n'apprit à interprêter que plus tard. À son arrivée sur le balcon du manoir, Holmes ne croisa ce regard que durant une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour calculer l'étendu de ce qui se trouvait derrière, autrement dit, un esprit extraordinaire et d'une rareté extrême, aucune parcelle de naïveté ne vennant le souillé. L'intelligence personifiée, voilà ce que c'était!

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez nous M. Holmes, salua le duc après avoir aceuillit poliement Watson. J'espère que vous passerez un excellent séjour. Ma femme aurait certainement adoré faire votre connaissance, mais ma chère Jane est malheureusement partie chez des amis pour deux semaines. Comme j'ai entendu dire par mon vieux camarade de guerre, vous ne resterez pas ici assez longtemps pour la rencontrer, ce qui est bien dommage, car c'est une femme charmante... Mais je m'égare! J'ai tellement parlé de Jane que j'en ai été impoli. Veuillez m'en excuser.

Comme Holmes l'avait suspecté, le mari adorait sa femme. Elle produisait chez lui une véritable dévotion. Quelle chipie ce devait être cette duchesse Jane Von Derbomeer! Encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là pour un bout, c'est-à-dire le temps que durerait sa convalescence. Il répondit de manière détournée au duc, ne révélant pas le fond de sa pensée tout en le disant sincéremment:

-Il est malheureux pour vous que vous soyez séparé d'une femme que vous sembler tant aimer. Elle regrètera sûrement de ne pas avoir pu profiter de mon passage, mais je crois tout de même que je vivrai un excellent séjour ici.

-Je serais honoré de vous savoir sous mon toit M. Holmes, enchaîna Von Derbomeer qui n'avait aucunement assimilé l'allusion subtile du détective au fait qu'il passerait beaucoup plus de bon temps sans qu'avec Mrs. Jane Von Derbomeer qui ne l'aurait pas lâché d'une semelle. J'oubliai presque de vous présenter ma fille, s'exclama-t-il en sursautant presque. Voici Eileen, c'est une enfant charmante dont ma femme et moi-même sommes très fiers. Son tuteur nous parle sans cesse de ses différentes réussites académiques et c'est sans parler de ses talents comme musicienne. Elle excelle aussi dans l'art de la peinture. Je vous montrerai certaines de ses oeuvres. Vous me parlerez aussi de cette dernière affaire que vous avez résolu. Celle que tous croyaient insolubles. Comme la plupart des mystère que vous avez résolut d'ailleurs!

Ludvik Von Derbomeer éclata d'un grand rire grave. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré les éloges adressés à sa personne, Eileen n'avait pas bougé, par même un cil. Elle était rester droite, son regard étrangement perdu dans les contrés houleuses qui peuplaient son esprit. Aucun orgeuil ne se dégageait de cette créature qu'on dépeignait parfaite. Elle était de toute évidence détachée du monde commun. Lorsque Sherlock Holmes se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un poli signe de tête quand son père la présenta, elle ne pu s'empêcher de montrer une certaine curiosité à son égard. Était-il réellement le logicien extraordinaire que le docteur Watson avait décrit dans les nombreuses biographies écrites à son sujet? Biographies qu'elle avait lu de fond en comble et plusieurs fois. Le détective lu cette curiosité dans les méandres des yeux d'Eileen, mais ne s'en soucia guère. D'une autre femme, cela l'aurait agacé, mais celle-là avait un esprit trop semblable au sien pour qu'il ne s'en méfit. Il le devinait avec une facilité déconcertante. Il vit aussi ce qui ressemblait à une étincelle rieuse dans ces iris bleu froid. Elle avait donc comprit l'allusion qu'il avait fait au sujet de la femme du duc, sa mère, mais semblait en parfait accord avec lui. Oui, la femme du duc était une matrone autoritaire que sa fille était heureuse de ne pas avoir dans les pattes durant quelques temps. Ses déductions de plus tôt étaient bonnes.

-Suivez-moi messieurs, je vous prit, dit alors le duc d'un ton solennel. Vos bagages seront transportés dans votre chambre M. Holmes. Nous allons donc pouvoir discuter sans tracas.

Il les guida dans une petit salon tout aussi richement décoré que Holmes s'y été attendu. Leur hôte les pria, lui et Watson de prendre place sur les canapés de bois d'acajou aux coussins pourpre brodés de fils d'or qui meublaient la pièce. Ce qu'ils firent, imités par Eileen, le duc étant allé sonner pour commander du thé. Il prit place au côté de sa fille et engagea avec Watson une conversation concernant le métier et tout ce qui l'entourait du docteur. Ils en étaient venus à parler des maladies neurologiques, dégénératrices ou non, lorsque Eileen parla pour la première fois devant Holmes. Sa voix, bien que mélodieuse, révélait toute l'ampleur de l'intelligence qu'il s'était représenté:

-Je crois réelement que ces maladies son à l'origine même de plusieurs formes de folies que l'on peut observer chez un grand nombre de criminels récidivistes commettant des crimes graves. Crimes qui peuvent aller jusqu'au meutre et, dans la plupart des cas à plusieurs meurtes. La kleptomanie est sans contredit une maladie mentale, mais en est-il de même pour ceux qui éprouvent une plaisir à tuer et qui y prennent goût? Personellement, je crains que oui. Il faut être fou pour tuer, la folie ne peut être occasionnée que par un grave problème neurologique. Dépendamment de la gravité de ce problème, d'où il se situe dans le système nerveux, la boîte crânienne et tout cela, un individu peu paraître sain aux premiers abords, mais être un dangereux tueur ou futur meurtier. De plus, je crois qu'on ne peut voir ces dérèglements irrationnels à l'aide d'instruments médicaux, d'analyses et tout cela, on ne peut que les repérer à l'aide d'interrogatoires subtiles, des interrogatoires qui n'en semble pas être, mais qui relèvent d'astuces étonnantes, à voix unique, qui permettent de s'incruster dans l'esprit même des gens en les forçant à ouvrir leurs pensés, mais sans qu'ils ne s'en doûte. Il faut aussi savoir lire dans la physionomie pour dicerner la vérité du mensonge et le superflu de l'essentiel...

Elle se rendit compte de son monologue. Ses pensés s'étaient enflammées, elle désirait partager son savoir, ses intuitions, mais elle avait négliger de laisser le temps aux autres de parler. Eileen leur adressa un léger sourire d'excuse, sourire ni réel ni gêné, simple politesse, rien de plus, elle ne sentant aucun regret, aucune gêne de ce qu'elle avait dit et comment elle l'avait dit, ni même de combien de temps ses paroles avaient durées:

-Veuillez m'excuser M. Watson, père, l'impolitesse de mon incrustation dans votre conersation, mais le sujet me passionnait et je tenais à émettre mon opinion.

La fille du duc fut cependant surprise lorsque ce ne fut pas le docteur Watson, mais bien le détective Sherlock Holmes qui répondit à ses excuses:

-Ma foi, ce sont les méthodes exactes que j'utilises pour, pardonnez l'expression, tirer les vers du nez de mes suspects lors de mes enquêtes. Je suis étonné de voir que quelqu'un comprenne, assimile même, aussi bien cette méthode et à un si jeune âge. L'avez-vous déjà mise en application mademoiselle?

Il fumait une pipe et l'observait entre les panache de vapeur que l'objet laissait s'échapper occasionellement.

-De nombreuses fois M. Holmes. Cela et mon sens de l'observation. Je m'en servais même avant de lire les contrendus de vos aventures merveilleusement bien écrits par M. le docteur Watson. S'il est un don utile, mais rare, c'est bien celui de l'observation. Il se perd pour des suposés vertues, mais des vertues si superficielles!

Eileen avait parlé avec des yeux brillants où Holmes pu lire la véracité et la sincérité de ses propos. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de parler qu'il aurait comprit tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire seulement en l'observant, en observant son regard si révélateur, mais révélateur seulement pour ceux ayant un esprit aux tournures similaires. Pour un autre, cela aurait été impossible. Il fallait avoir des prédispositions à l'intelligence pure et simple pour comprende ces homologues.

-Oui, le sens de l'observation. Voilà une chose dont je ne cesserait jamais de vanter les mérites. Vous êtes choyez et le serez encore plus dans l'avenir si vous avez apprit à vous en servir convenablement mademoiselle. Je vous en donne ma parole, ma parole de détctive.

Il replongea dans son mutisme coutumier. Eileen fit de même après avoir remercier d'un hochement de tête le compliement encourageant du grand Sherlock Holmes. Le duc s'était gonflé d'orgueil et de fierté durant cet échange. Sa fille avait été compliementée par l'illustre détective. Voilà une chose qu'il ne manquerait pas de relater à Jane! Watson de son côté était resté bouche bée devant deux faits surprenants et assez incompréhensibles. Le premier étant sans nul doute le déploiements de brio qu'avait fait la fille de l'ancien militaire. Quel résonnement! Il avait été litéralement épaté par ses explications qui prenaient en considérations divers aspects aux premiers abords dissemblables, mais qu'elle assemblait dans une suite de totale logique et qu'elle exposait de manière tout à fait naturelle, avec tact et sans hésitation. Il avait d'abord rit intérieurement des propos du duc à l'égard de son enfant. Comment diable une si jeune personne pouvait-elle possèdait tous ces talents, tout ce génie? Maintenant, il y croyait entièrement. Eileen Von Derbomeer était intelligente, d'une brillance rare même. Quant à la deuxième chose qui l'avait frappé, il s'agissait de l'intérêt que Holmes sembla un instant porter à la jeune femme. Il avait semblé lui aussi impressionné par la vivacité d'esprit évidente de celle-ci. Combien de fois le détective avait-il répété au docteur que les femmes n'étaient autre que des entourloupeuses -et autres qualificatifs dans le genre- dont il fallait à tout prix se méfier et ce envers et contre tous. Oui, il s'était déjà adressé sur des tons polis à de nombreuses représentantes du sexe faible, mais jamais il ne leur avait parlé de cette façon intéressée. Il y avait eu dans les intonations de Holmes quelque chose que Watson n'avait jamais décelé auparavant dans aucune des conversation ou des quelques mots qu'il avait pu échanger par le passé avec des femmes: du respect! Un respect solennel, réel que le détective n'avait jamais manifesté à l'égard d'aucune de ces êtres dont il se méfiait éperduement habituellement. Respect qui semblait d'ailleurs réciproque de la part de la belle Eileen. Une autre chose frappa aussi Watson dans les paroles de la jeune Von Derbomeer:

-Vous avez donc lu mes écrits relatant les exploits de mon ami ici présent, mademoiselle! s'étonna-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un de votre éducation puisse s'intéresser à cela. La vulgarité des vols, meurtres et tous ces autres crimes et des méthodes qui y sont employés que je rapporte doit vous faire souvent horreur.

-Aucunement, monsieur, répondit l'interpellée. Je trouves même très intéressant, j'irais même jusqu'à dire éducatifs, ces faits et méthodes que vous rapportez avec tant de justesse. J'y ai apprit nombre de chose, croyez-en ma parole. J'ajouterai à cela que vous savez comment imager vos comparaisons de manière à ce que le lecteur voit ce qui a été vu, ce qui s'est passé, comme cela à réellement été, autant au point de vue visuel qu'au point de vue sentimental. J'espère que, malgré le fait que, je le sais, vous êtes marié, vous continuerez tout de même à faire connaître, à partager au commun des mortels les exploits accomplis par M. Holmes.

-Vous êtes bien aimable, mademoiselle, remercia Watson.

Le duc profita de ce moment pour intervenir dans la conversation:

-Je vous l'avais dit Watson, ma fille est extraordinaire! Mais revenons-en à cette maladie neurodégénératrice dont vous me parliez il y a quelques instants.

La conversation reprit de plus bel entre le docteur et le duc. La longue suite de termes médicaux relatifs à la dégénérance des neurones occasionnée par un mal inconnu d'origine virale non établie s'arrêta soudain abruptement lorsque Holmes décida de parler au duc de son problème de bibelots disparus:

-Pardonnez-moi de couper court à votre entretien monsieur le duc, Watson, mais ce dernier m'a informer d'un léger problème qui vous tracasserait cher monsieur, interrompit-il en s'adressant au duc. Vous auriez depuis peu constaté la disparition de quelques bibelots selon les dires de mon ami.

-Cela est exact, oppina Von Derbomeer dont les yeux aux prunelles presque noires s'étaient tournés vers le détective. Mais comme il ne s'agit que de quelques vieilles pièces d'argile africaines sans grandes valeur marchande, je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire d'alerter qui que ce soit. Si ce n'est que d'en parler au docteur Watson lorsque celui-ci m'a rendu visite dernièrement.

Ce dernier corroba les propos du duc d'un hochement de tête. Ludvik Von Derbomeer poursuivit sur sa lancée:

-Il est aussi fort probable que ce soit ma femme qui ait jeté ou se soit simplement débarassée de mes artéfacts qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de critiquer. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas de première qualité, mais je les aimais bien. Je suis même assez attaché à ceux qui me reste.

Holmes avait écouté cela avec attention. Il avait basculer la tête par en arrière les yeux fermés, se qui lui permettait de se concentrer. Malgré la théorie qu'avançait avec conviction le duc, le détective voulait être certain qu'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il exposa à Von Derbomeer:

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux être certains de cela avant de clore le sujet. S'il y a quoi que ce soit de moindrement criminel dans cette affaire, il faut intervenir immédiatement. Pourriez-vous me montrer les endroits où vous savez que certains de vos objets ont disparus. Je sais que votre manoir est énorme, mais si cela vous était possible, je vous serai reconnaissant et je suis certain que si quoi que ce soit de louche est découvert dans cette affaire, vous le serez aussi à mon égard!

Leur jovial hôte rit de bon coeur. Il signala cependant au détective qu'il avait d'importants papier à remplir, qu'il n'aurait donc pas le temps de lui faire voir tous les différents endroits d'où étaient disparu les sculptures.

-Eileen, si elle le veut bien, ce dont je ne doute point, pourra elle si vous le désirez, ajouta-t-il pour s'excuser.

Comme devait l'écrire plus tard John H. Watson dans ses mémoires: «J'aurais été prêt à jurer toute la fortune de la reine Victoria que Holmes refuserait le marché, demandant au duc de bien vouloir lui montrer les lieux seulement et lorsqu'il aurait le temps pour nombre de raisons que lui seul connaissait. Contre toutes attentes, Sherlock Holmes accepta sans réticence aucune de se laisser guider par une femme! C'était une première et je devais m'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Soit il s'ennuyait à mourrir et aurait résolu n'importe quelle affaire aussi insignifiante soit-elle, soit il s'intéressait à cette charmante jeune femme qui, à moi, me fesait froid dans le dos. On eut dit qu'elle avait le don de lire les âmes et cette sensation ne me mettait nullement en confiance. Mais elle était brillante, d'une intelligence où se mêlait l'intuition féminine, une saineté et une pureté d'esprit facilement visible, mais si brillante que cela me semblait irréel.»

Invités et hôtes se levèrent donc dans le petit salon de Easthern Park. Le duc s'éclipsa pour se rendre à son bureau où un important travail l'attendait. Sa fille pria les deux messieurs de la suivre, car elle avait bien entendu accepté l'offre de son père. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce un à la suite de l'autre, Sherlock Holmes qui fermait la marche s'arrêta devant un grand tableau représentant une femme blonde, jolie sans plus, aux yeux couleur de marron chaud dans lesquels brillaient sévérité et ambition.

-Cette charmante dame est-elle votre mère Mlle Von Derbomeer? questionna-t-il Eileen.

Cette dernière se retourna et regarda l'oeuvre avant de répondre, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur ses lèvres pleines:

-Oui, cette charmante dame est bien la femme du duc. Elle est la duchesse Jane Von Derbomeer, vous avez deviné juste.

Holmes ne lui révéla pas comment il avait réussi ce tour de force ayant deviné que la jeune femme savait exactement comment il s'y était prit. Ce qu'il avait apprit de la personnalité de la duchesse et le fait que ce tableau soit le seul se trouvant dans le petit bureau lui avait suffit en effet. Simple déduction, mais qui s'était avéré juste. Il y eut un court silence après lequel Sherlock Holmes posa cette étrange interrogation:

-Au fait, mademoiselle, puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre nom complet?

-Eileen Mary Elizabeth Alexandrina-Victoria Von Derbomeer, monsieur, se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans demander la raison de cette question aux raisons nébuleuses.

Eileen avait comprit, elle, le pourquoi de tout cela, mais elle n'en souffla mot. Elle les invita seulement à venir avec elle de façon à ce qu'elle puisse leur montrer les leiux des peut-être méfaits qu'avait rapporté le duc. La justesse des raisonements légendaires de Sherlock Holmes venait encore une fois d'être testée et allait sûrement donner des résultat dans les plus brefs délais.

---

**Note de l'auteur:** Pourriez-vous reviewer? J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre opinion! Je vais tout de même poster le prochain chapitre même si je n'en ai aucun, mais un petit mot ferait plaisir (ou m'indiquerait ce qui cloche pour que je puisses m,améliorer...;) Merci d'avance!


	2. Quand enquête devient enquêtes

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (malheureusement pour moi, mais peut-être heureusement pour vous car personne ne pourrait ou n'aurait pu l'égaler dans son merveilleux travail avec ce détective non moins magnifique) sauf la famille Von Derbomeer se qui s'y rapporte

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà pour la suite! Je remercies grandement pour la review! Ça m'a donné un coup de pouce pour continuer et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur des attentes. S'il ne vous plaît pas, attendez le prochain. J'y prévois des dévelloppements (hum!) intèressants...

**Classé M, pourquoi? **C'est pour bientôt! Scènes hétérosexuelles hautement osées et sensuelles, ça vous dit quelque chose?

Bonne lecture!

**-La fille du duc-**

**Quand "enquête" devient "enquêtes"**

Eileen Von Derbomeer avait guidé Sherlock Holmes et son accolyte de toujours, le fidèle docteur Watson, jusqu'à un long corridor aux murs décorés de multiples toiles de divers styles. Sur ces mêmes murs tenaient un grand nombre de tablettes encombrées d'une multitudes de petits bibelots dépareillés et plutôt hétéroclytes reposant tous sur un écrin de soie bleu marine et allant du grand cygne de cristal à la minuscule statuette vaudou. L'agencement n'était certes pas dépourvu de style, d'un certain angle, cela était même assez divertissant pour l'oeil étant donné justement la diversité des objets qui s'offrait à lui. Holmes ne pu encore une fois que constater l'influence marquée de la duchesse. Ludvik Von Derbomeer n'aurait certainement pas inclut dans la décoration de sa demeure des figurines représentant des caniches -roses pour la plupart- si cela n'aurait été que de lui. On ne remarquait cependant nulle part la touche de leur fille, à moins que celle-ci n'est été si subtile que même le plus grand détective qu'ait connu le monde n'ait pu la discerner entre ces deux personnalités contraire qui, on eut dit, se plaisaient à se mélanger dans toutes choses qui pouvait être observer dans la maison. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à leur guide et, se basant sur divers repères physionomiques, en déduisit qu'elle considérait toute cette étallation d'objets hétéroclytes comme une simple frivolité, frivolité qui la contrariait cependant. Sûrement aurait-elle préféré un style plus conservateur qui mettrait en évidence des choses d'esprit plutôt qu'un ramassis d'objets sans valeur à ses yeux. Sûrement aurait-elle préféré que les grands peintres soient préférés aux statuettes d'outre-mer, aux bibelots excentriques et à toutes ses autres choses futiles -tels que ses propres toiles qui étaient affichées ça-et-là, représentations de paysages magnifiques certes, mais gris et tristes-.. Sûrement, oui, sûrement...

Le détective quitta sa rêverie lorsque Eileen leur présenta, à lui et à Watson, une petite table basse assez ordinaire, sculptée élégament, sans plus, faite de bois foncé et sur laquelle reposaient sur un écrin de velours bleu de nuit, un haut chandelier de bronze à la valeur commerciale certaine doté de trois branches, un cadre exotique dans lequel était exposée la photo de Jane Von Derbomeer à côté duquel on pouvait observer un petit cheval de plomb serti de gemmes sans grandes valeurs et, à l'arrière plan de tout cela, une grande sculpture indienne en or représentant un homme à quatre bras affublé d'un chapeau pointu. Ce fut le rebord de la table à l'avant plan que la fille du duc leur indiqua. En effet, un grand espace de plusieurs centimètres étaient étrangement totalement nu. Ce qui contrastait énormément avec le reste de la petite table encombrée. Holmes se pencha pour examiner de plus près le velours. Eileen lui décrivit les objets manquants de sa voix mélodieuse et remplie de sagesse:

-C'est là qu'ont dicparu le plus de statuettes africaines. C'était de petits cylindres plus larges que hauts. Il y en avait cinq de différentes dimensions. Le plus petit ressemblait à s'y méprendre presque à une galette. Le plus haut ne dépassait pas un pouce. Ils semblaient assez ordinaires. On aurait pas pu en tirer une fortune sur le marché, même s'ils était sertis d'ivoires à quelques endroits. Endroits qui étaient assez rares et minimes d'ailleurs, autant en superficie qu'en nombre. Pour ce qui est de l'aspect visuel ornemental, la couleur, les motifs et tout cela ressemblaient à toutes les autres oeuvres de ce type qui se trouvent ici et partout ailleurs. C'est à dire qu'elles étaient sculptées dans un bois pâle, mais que les dessins, qui étaient des représentations d'éléphants soit dit en passant, qui les ornaient tout autour autant que sur le dessus et le dessous étrangement, avaient été brûlés dans ceux-ci, de sorte que les motifs étaient noirâtres. C'était dans ceux-là qu'était incrusté le peu d'ivoire. J'espère que mes explications ont été claires, parce que je crains que ce ne soient les seules que je puisses vous fournir M. Holmes.

Après son examen approfondit de l'ancien emplacement des cylindres de bois africains que venait de lui décrire avec force détails Mlle Von Derbomeer, le détective s'était redressé et avait plongé son regard dans l'océan polaire qu'était celui de la jeune femme. Aucun des deux n'avait détourné le regard, se jaugeant presque alors que le premier écoutait et la seconde décrivait. Leurs deux esprits similaires se rencontraient, se reconnaissaient dans ses seuls regards. Il y avait en eux deux une froideur, un renfermement, une ardeur et une énergie contenues, mais surtout un raisonnement tel qu'on aurait dit que l'un était en fait le reflet spirituel de l'autre. Watson ne pouvait nier le fait que son ami venait de trouver là son homologue féminin. Il ne pouvait nier non-plus le fait que ni un ni l'autre ne semblait réellement s'intéresser à l'autre pour ce qu'il était physiquement, mais plutôt pour ce qu'il était mentalement. Il avait d'ailleurs de la difficultés à suivre le cours de leurs pensés. Eileen Von Derbomeer, fille unique et héritière du duc du même nom, et Sherlock Holmes, détective privé qui s'était depuis longtemps inscrit sur la liste des plus grands de son métier et dont la réputation solide n'était plus aucunement à faire, semblaient lire l'un dans l'autre au-delà des apparencxes, au-delà de la limite physique. Aucune expressions ne pouvait se lire sur leur visage, rien ne venait troubler leurs traits pas même un froncement de sourcils, seulement le clignement obligatoire de leurs paupières. C'était comme si quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose d'indescriptible se déroulait au-delà de la conversation qu'ils avaient entrepris. Tout se déroulait réellement dans leurs esprits, les mots n'étaient en fait qu'un prétexte au véritable échange. Échange invisible qui concernait en fait l'être profond des deux individus. Échange étrange, mais bien présent. Holmes ne perdait mot des explications de la jeune femme tout en s'incrustant dans son esprit par la voix de ses yeux, tout en découvrant avec amusement les identités qu'il existait entre eux deux. Eileen ne perdant pas le fils de sa description lucide tout en lisant dans l'esprit du détective comme dans un livre ouvert, dicernant chaque parcelle de sa personnalité complexe. Chez ces deux esprits d'intelligence égale, les mots étaient superflus. En examinant chaque infime symbole, chaque petite lueur que laissait voir se miroir de l'âme qu'étaient les yeux, ils pouvaient tout deviner de l'autre. Mais aucun autre sentiment ne se développa que celui d'un immense respect mutuel. Aucun signe autre que la curiosité ne transparessait sur leur visage à la flegme presque totale.

Les pupilles de la jeune demoiselle s'étaient teintées de doux reflets lilas, presque imperceptibles, mais bien présents. Que cela pouvait-il donc signifier? Elle seule l'avait longtemps sut, mais en ces instants, le détective venait de percer le mystère de cette inabituelle couleur, cette réaction étrange, mais fascinnante. C'était tout simplement la façon d'Eileen de montrer son intérêt, son engouement même, pour quelque chose. Ou était-ce quelqu'un dans ce cas? Peut-être, mais ses pensés vives et douées de résonnement ne lui permettait pas une admiration puérile comme tant de jeunes femmes en manifestaient. Elle appréciait et admirait Sherlock Holmes pour son esprit vif, son intelligence. Pas pour sa popularité, son renom ou tout autre chose qui aurait fait tourner la tête à bien des représentantes du sexe faible. Lui faire tourner la tête, quelle drôle de pensé! Ses idées n'avaient jamais été aussi lucides. Elle chassa tout cela d'un battement de paupière aux longs cils noirs.

Quant au grand détective, il drmblait manifesté pour la belle une confiance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour aucune femme, aucune. Il se prit à contempler ces grands yeux limpides qui ne se dérobaient pas malgré le fait que leur propriétaire se sentait jaugée, évaluée même. La froideur de ceux-ci semblait reflèter la froideur intérieur de cette magnifique créature qui n'avait jamais éprouvé ni tendresse, ni attachement envers quoi que se soit. Cette femme brillante qui se méfiait de tout, mais qui n,en laissait rien paraître, cette femme déçue par la vie, cette femme qui recherchait autre chose que l'avenir, l'héritage presque royal auquel elle était condamné... Elle souhaitait pouvoir exercer son esprit à autre chose qu'aux leçons sans fin auquelles son tuteur la soumettait. L'intelligence lui avait été donnée, elle la mettait en pratique, mais pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Ces petits vols qu'y avait eu lieu dans sa propre demeure, ce manoir ennuyeux où rien n'arrivait jamais, où la vie était plus morne que le mot mornitude même, lui avait permit et lui permettaient encore un peu de mettre son génie à exécution dans une situation concrète, une situtation qui n'était pas nécessairement dénuée d'intérêt et d'utilité pour une fois! Cette jeune personne lui plaisait bien. Pourquoi songeait-il donc à cela? Que venait-il de penser? Diantre, les femmes étaient vraiment toutes des entourloupeuses!

Alors qu'ils les observaient ainsi, au premier abord en pleine conversation, mais, lorsqu'on y regardait bien et par connaissance de la personnalité de Holmes, quand il eut prit conscience de leur conversation silencieuse et profonde, Watson crut un instant qu'il était venu temps pour lui de s'éclipser. Il fut durant un laps de temps certain que quelque chose de plus fort que cet étrange respect démesuré et omniprésent était en train de lier le détective à la fille du duc. Certitude qu'il du cependant repousser lorsque Holmes prit la parole pour appuyer les dires de la jeune femme au sujet du peut-être crime qui aurait pu être commit:

-Ces bibelots de bois étaient plus larges que hauts dites-vous, il s'était à nouveau penché sur la petite table afin d'examiner le velour sombre qui la recouvrait. Oui, vous m'en avez donné une excellente description, mademoiselle. Je vous en remercies. Grâce à cela et aux marques qu'elles ont laissé ici, je peux me représenter ces statuettes comme si vous m"en aviez montré l'image. Hé Watson, venez voir! Qu'est cela?

Holmes pointait le coin de la petite nappe d'où les oeuvres africaines avaient diaparu. On y distinguait rien si on ne regardait pas de près, mais un examen approfondit révèlait des traces circulaires de cinq différents diamètres imprimés dans le velours. Leur netteté variait selon la profondeur de l'impression réalisée par la pression que la pièce d'art avait exercé sur celui-ci. Le plus visible était certes le plus grand, celui dont la hauteur avait été la plus importante. Le plus petit cercle étant presque effacé. Le profil aïgu de Holmes semblable à celui d'un aigle contemplait ces pâles vestiges des artefacts. Seuls souvenirs de ces objets d'arts exotiques.

-Depuis combien de temps ont-elles disparues? questionna le détective sans détourner le regard.

-Ces bibelots se sont tous volatilisés en différents temps, répondit Eileen qui, elle, ne s'était pas accroupit pour regarder la table de plus près. Le premier à disparaître fut le plus petit. Le jour suivant, il ne restait que l'emprunte laissée dans le velours par celui qui était devenu le plus menu après la disparition de son prédécesseur et le manège s'est poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des traces de ces cinq bibelots.

-Intèressant, fit Holmes d'un ton méditatif.

Il redevint l'homme taciturne qu'il était. La jeune aristocrate attendit qu'il ne se redresse pour émettre son opinion sur le sujet de ces disparitions dont la sollution semblait aux premiers abords aussi simple que stupide. Lorsque cela fut fait et que le plus célèbre détective privé de son temps lui fit face, Eileen enchaîna:

-Je crois que vous serez d'accord avec moi que le fait de jeter ou de simplement se débarrasser d'objets sans crier gare ne cadre pas avec...

-...la personnalité de la duchesse, acheva Holmes. Elle en aurait parlé. Jane Von Derbomeer n'aurait certainement pas tu ses actes. Surtout ces actes là. J'avais crut discerner cela. Vous venez d'appuyer mon hypothèse selon laquelle cette explication erronée ne valait rien et qu'on ne devait y porter aucune attention. Ma foi! Si vous avez émit ce point, vous devez avoir une idée de la véritable sollution à ce problème. Je n'oserai croire que vous ayez soupçonner cela sans éclaircir le reste de l'affaire!

Watson resta quelques secondes interdit. Son vieil ami avait terminer la phrase de la jeune femme en lisant presque litérallement dans ses pensés avec le plus grand des naturel et une désinvolture tel qu'on aurait dit que tout avait été prévu d'avance. Ni lui, ni Mlle Von Derbomeer n'avait semblé troublé de ce qui aurait pu être un incident. Aucun des deux ne semblait même légèrement secoué. Certes, ils possédaient chacun un sang froid extraordinaire, mais jusqu'à ce point, qui l'eut crut! Qui se ressemble s'assemble comme disait le bon vieux dicton, mais là s'en était plus que se que la raison pouvait assimiler. Le docteur devait être encore plus impressioné, pour ne pas dire chamboulé, par la suite des évènements.

-En effet, monsieur Holmes, dit Eileen. J'ai prit ce soin. En partant des faits que ces bibelots n'atiraient sûrement pas la convoitise de collectionneur ou de cambrioleur digne de ce nom étant donné le nombre de copies existantes de ces objets et qu'ils disparaissaient quotidiennement, pour ne pas dire à chaque jour, j'en ai déduit qu'ils ne pouvaient...

-...avoir été subtilisés par quelqu'un habitant ou venant régulièrement, cet à dire tous les jours, à Easthern Park! poursuivit Holmes. Oui, cela se tient très bien. Tous les faits se complètent. Vous avez ajoutez à cela le fait que ce n'est certainement pas la duchesse, ni le duc qui ont fait le coup...

-...parce que Jane Von Derbomeer l'aurait fait savoir à tous et que Ludvik Von Derbomeer ne se serait sûrement pas débarrasser de ses statuettes africaines auxquelles il était quand même attaché, il leur attribuait au moins une légère valeur sentimentale, enchaîna la jeune femme avec le plus grand naturel.

On eut dit qu'il s'agissait là des plus vieilles connaissances du monde, deux personnes qui connaissaient assez l'autre pour être à même de complèter ses phrases, à même de deviner ce à quoi l'autre pensait, à même de lire dans son esprit, ses idées, ses pensés... de déchiffrer, d'interprêter la moindre chose qui émanait de son être. La conversation qui se déroulait entre Eileen Von Derbomeer et Sherlock Holmes s'était faites plus ardente, plus passionnée. Ils traitaient d'un sujet qui leur tenait à coeur, un sujet qu'ils aimaient par dessus tout et tellement qu'ils se complètaient dans leurs déductions avec une facilité déconcertante, étonnante. Watson n'en croyait ni ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Le regard des deux homologues s'était enflammé. Ces foyers où brûlaient le même feu ardent, les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes sentiments. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock Holmes faisait confiance à une femme, la respectait d'un respect franc et sincère et partageait ses opinions de manière identique. Peu être même un peu trop identique, tellement que la situation en était presque cocasse.

-Le coupable serait donc un des domestique, conclut le détective après avoir écouté et analysé les informations simples de la fille du duc Von Derbomeer.

-Cela fut aussi ma conclusion, le relaya la belle jeune femme qui se dressait fière et droite devant lui, le regard aussi pétillant que Holmes en ces instants. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je me suis lancée dans un interrogatoire subtile, un interrogatoire qui n'en était pas un, comme je l'ai décrit tout à l'heure au docteur Watson. Ce ne fut cependant pas cela, mais un signe...

-...un signe physionomique vous donna la réponse, vous indiqua le coupable, comprit Holmes, un sourire, infime, mais un sourire tout de même et un sourire réel, sur les lèvres.

-Exactement, se réjouit Eileen, le visage éclairée par le plaisir que lui apportait ses explications. Laura Hart, une de nos bonnes, n'avait aucunement changé d'attitude. C'était la même petite femme brune un peu simple d'esprit dans la trentaine qui travaillait ici depuis trois ans et y travaille encore d'ailleurs. Elle était toujours aussi assidu à la tâche, aussi ponctuelle et tout, mais elle était beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'à l'ordinaire pour ne pas dire épuisée. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses joues creuses et son tein pâle, trop pâle. Ces symptômes se manifestèrent cependant quelques temps avant le début des vols. Ce fut un éclat dans son regard qui me révéla réellement sa culpabilité. Vous devez déjà avoir pu observer ces éclats terrifiés, ce regard au premier abord éteint, ces pupilles dilattées par la peur que présente ceux qui ont commit une acte criminel un peu contre leur grés. C'est cela que j'ai vu chez Laura qui m'a mit sur la bonne piste. Combinant ces signes là avec ceux de son apparence tourmentée d'avant les vols, il était impossible selon moi qu'elle n'ait pas un lien avec les crimes perpétrés. Quel était le motif de tout cela? Avait-elle un ou des complices? Pour répondre à ces questions, il ne me suffisait qu'à lui en poser à mon tour. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Aussitôt que j'en ai eu le temps et l'occasion, c'est à dire au cours une soirée où le duc et la duchesse était tout deux absents, car je ne voulais aucunement qu'ils aient vent de ma petite enquête, de mes soupçons et de tout le reste pour des raisons que je vous expliquerai plus tard. Toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvé seule de maître à la maison avec seulement deux bonnes, dont Laura Hart, le cuisinier et le majordome. C'était le moment parfait pour moi afin de faire mon petit interrogatoire. Je me rendis donc au petit salon et je sonnais pour avoir du thé. La personne qui me répondrait ne pouvant être que celle qui m'intéressait étant donné la ronde des domestiques que j'ai prit soin de mémoriser au fils des ans. Quand elle m'apporta le thé que je lui avait commandé, je la questionnait immédiatement sur diverses petites choses futiles. Les réponses qu'elle donna à mes interrogations concernant son salaire et sa famille furent les plus révélatrices. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle trouvait son salaire suffisant, elle me répondit:«Oh oui mademoiselle! Que mademoiselle ne se tracasse pas avec cela. De toutes les riches demeure où on m'a engagé, c'est chez le duc Von Drbomeer que j'ai reçu le meilleur salaire.» Elle disait vrai, cela se voyait. Aucune crispation des mains typique du mensonge, seulement ses grands yeux marrons cernés qui me regardaient étrangement. J'ai mit cela sur le fait de cette autre phrase que je lui adressait, lui demandant comment se portait sa famille, car je sais qu'elle habite à quelques rues d'ici et que, étant mère de famille, nous nous faisons un devoir de lui fournir au moins une journée de congé par semaine pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de sa marmaille dont sa propre mère prend soin lorsque sa fille s'absente pour venir travailler. J'eu alors la réponse à toutes mes interrogations lorsque Laura me répondit dans un souffle, mais avec une tristesse infinie:«Sur ce point, mademoiselle, ça pourrait aller mieux que ça me ferait du bien. Ça me soulagerait du moins. Mon petit George souffre d'une maladie grave qui ne peut se guérir qu'avec des médicaments vraiment coûteux, beaucoup trop chers pour mon mari et moi. Nous avons beau trimer dûr pour mettre de l'argent de côté dans le but de se procurer ces médicaments qui pourraient lui sauver la vie, nous ne pourront nous les procurer que dans un mois si les choses vont bien. Chaque matin lorsque je pars, j'ai peur de revenir et de le trouver... de le trouver mort, mademoiselle. Mais que mademoiselle ne se fasse pas de soucis pour moi, je me débrouilles. Oui, je me débrouilles même très bien!» C'est lorsqu'elle acheva ces mots que je discerna dans son regard le lueur effarouchée qui devait me conduire à cette autre question, la dernière que je devais lui poser, la plus directe, celle qui obtint sa confession: «Et combien se sont vendus les bibelots que vous avez subtiliser dans le but de vous procurer l'argent nécessaire à cela?» Ses yeux s'agrandirent, se firent vides, elle tressaillit. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait s'enfuir, mais se ne fut pas le cas. Elle était trop abattue, trop déprimée pour y penser. Elle se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux, me révélant tout:«Ne m'en voulez pas, mademoiselle. J'ignore comment vous avez fait pour me découvrir. Je croyais avoir fait de mon mieux pour masquer mes méfaits! Ce que j'ai prit n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur! C'était assez petit pour que je puisses aisément les glisser dans mes poches, les cahcer là sans que personne ne s'en doûte. Je ne les prennais pas toutes en même temps pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons! Oh mademoiselle! si vous saviez ce que c'est que d'avoir un enfant malade! Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît ne me renvoyez pas maintenant, attendez que j'ai pu soigner mon petit George. Je vous promets, je vous promets sur le peu d'honneur qui me reste de ne plus recommencer!» Elle continua ainsi sa litanie d'excuses et de supplications auxquelles je restai impassible, flegmatique comme à mon habitude. J'avais la confirmation de sa culpabilité. Il ne m'avais fallut que découvrir le motif et tout était allé de soit.

Après avoir écouté ce récit, Holmes, un sourire au coin des lèvres, impressionné par le tact de la jeune femme, questionna Eileen à son tour:

-Et qu'avez-vous fait de la bonne qui avait avoué avoir voler les statuettes du duc?

-Elle est toujours à notre service, l'informa l'interpellée. Je lui ai remit une somme de cinquante livres ce qui est très peu dans mon cas. Elle sera ainsi apte à se procurer les médicaments nécessaires au rétablissement de son gamin et n'aura plus besoin de bibelots. J'ai confiance qu'elle ne recommencera plus. Je l'ai averti personnellement des conséquences que pourrait avoir une récidive.

Un point restait encore à éclaicir pour Holmes:

-Vous n'en avez rien dit à personne avant? Rien de tout cela?

La réponse de Mlle Von Derbomeer fut catégorique:

-Non.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Je ne voulais pas pénaliser Laura Hart. Elle n'a fait cela que pour une bonne cause. De plus, son travail ici est excellent et sans reproche. Pourquoi avertir la duchesse de cela? Elle aurait mit la bonne à la porte sans plus de cérémonie, sans se soucier que le petit George Hart meurt des suites d'une maladie atroce. Elle est ainsi, sans coeur, ne pensant qu'à elle-même, à son petit monde. Cela peut sembler méchant, mais c'est bien là la stricte vérité! Le dire au duc? Il l'aurait rapporté à la duchesse un jour ou l'autre et le même scénario se serait produit. De plus, Jane Von Derbomeer réchigne à me voir mettre en oeuvre mon esprit dans des situations qu'elle juge vulgaire. J'aurai eu droit à une belle remontrance malgré ce que j'avais réussi. Je crois sincèrement qu'il vaut mieux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en sache rien. Je vous prierai même de bien vouloir garder le silence sur cette affaire monsieur Holmes, vous aussi monsieur Watson. De toute manière, je ne vois pas l'intérêt que pourrait avoir ce semblant d'enquête pour vos lecteurs!

Watson avait écouté le contrendu des faits que leur avait fait -beaucoup plus à son ami qu'à lui-même- avec étonnement encore une fois. Cette jeune femme ne cessait de le surprendre. D'abord elle lui exposait ses idées sur les maladies mentales atteignant certains criminels dangereux avec une exactitudes et une brillance hors du commun, puis elle complètait les paroles du grand Sherlock Holmes comme celui là même aurait fait et maintenant elle venait de leur exposer la manière dont elle avait résolu ce problème avec une grande facilité. Un menu problème certes, mais un problème tout de même. À ses qualités mentales semblait vouloir s'ajouter un coeur d'or caché sous un flegme étonnant.Voilà se que déduisit le docteur Watson de la magnifique jeune demoiselle au détachement déconcertant. Déconcertant car il ressemblait étrangement à ce même détachement qu'avait toujours manifesté son vieil ami le détective privé. Ce dernier avait-il seulement remarqué le fait que cette jeune personne, Eileen Von Derbomeer, démontrait une intelligence presque calquée sur la sienne? Serait-il finalement sensible aux charmes d'une femme? Et quelle femme! Il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il les préfèrait avec plus d'esprit, car celle-là n'en manquait vraiment pas. Pour ce qui était de la personnalité d'Eileen, toujours calme et sereine, détachée du monde comme l'était Holmes lui-même, ardente à ses heures, son ami ne pouvait demander mieux! Elle n'était certes pas son style à lui, mais pour le détective... Mais il s'égarait! Voilà qu'il pensait à jouer les entremetteurs! Il ne pourrait jamais convaincre le grand détective d'abandonner sa petite vie solitaire, tranquille et recluse pour l'échanger contre celle de couple. Non, Holmes lui avait déjà juré ses grands dieux qu'il ne prendrait jamais femme et il n'était pas homme à revenir sur ce genre de décisions. Il revint subitement à la réalité, abandonnant ses rêves d'une compagne pour son garnd ami, lorsque la jeune femme en question, celle avec laquelle il voyait une chance pour Holmes, lui demanda de bien vouloir ne rien révéler de la petite enquête à laquelle elle s'était livrée et dont elle venait de leur faire part. Il voyait tout le bonheur que le détective manquait. Lui-même, le docteur John H. Watson, était si heureux avec sa femme. Et cette femme-là -qui s'était tournée pour lui faire face à la suite de la promesse de Holmes de garder toute cette affaire secrète, de conserver la théorie selon laquelle la duchesse s'était débarrassée elle-même des petits objets d'art africain- correspondait en tous points avec se que le détective privé le plus célèbre qu'ait connu l'Angleterre devait se représenter d'une demoiselle parfaite. Mais voilà qu'il s'égarré encore! Il chassa une nouvelle fois ces pensés qu'il commençait à juger stupide, mais par-dessus tout déplacées et rendit son sourire aimable à Eileen en évitant cependant de croiser directement ses yeux, de peur qu'elle lise dans les siens ce à quoi il pensait quelques instants plus tôt.

-J'y accorde personnellement un certain intérêt, mais si vous ne souhaitez aucunement voir cette affaire divulguée au grand public, je respecterai votre choix, lui dit-il pour toute promesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne fais aucune publicité sans l'accord de la personne concernée. Mon principal sujet ne désirant d'ailleurs pas aussi souvent qu'il le devrait et avec rétissance que je vante ses exploits.

Il avait lancé un regard chargé d'un léger reproche à Holmes qui lui répliqua simplement:

-La modestie est une qualité à entretenir presque au même titre que l'intelligence. Le fait de conserver la théorie selon laquelle ce serait la duchesse qui aurait fait disparaître les bibelots ne comporte aucun risque Mlle Von Derbomeer, souleva-t-il après s'être tourné de nouveau vers Eileen.

-Aucun M. Holmes. Le très cher homme qui joue pour moi le rôle de père n'irait jamais dire à sa femme quelque chose, même la plus minime chose qui soit qui pourrait la contrarier. Il lui porte une véritable dévotion. Comme le fait de lui demander si elle s'est débarassée de ses statuettes africaines pourrait peut-être la froisser, car elle se sentirait accusé, pointé du doigt et une foule d'autres qualificatifs que je ne saurais tous imaginer, il ne lui en soufflera mot. Si l'on ajoute à cela le fait irréprochable que Jane Von Derbomeer n'a aucunement le sens de l'observation pour ce qui est du mobilier et de la décoration et qu'elle n'a sûrement jamais eu connaissance de l'existence même de ces objets, nous nous trouvons devant une explication sans lacune qui satisfera tout le monde.

Elle parlait sans avec pour seul vibration dans le ton une légère fanfaronade sûrement du à son détachement naturel.

Alors que Sherlock Holmes opinait de la tête pour montrer son assentiment à la probité de ce plan, Watson trouva les mots qu'il lui fallait pour excuser son départ:

-Je dois m'excuser. J'ai un client à aller visiter. Pardonnez mon départ soudain mademoiselle et veuillez à transmettre mes excuses de ne pas avoir pu lui dire aurevoir à votre cher père. Quant à vous mon cher Holmes, je suis certain que votre séjour ici sera plus qu'excellent. Vous avez des hôtes fabuleux. Aurevoir mademoiselle Von Derbomeer, Holmes.

Lorsque les salutations furent complètes de tous côtés, le docteur s'éclipsa finalement avec un léger rire de satisfaction. Il avait réussi à convaincre Holmes de suivre le pseudo-traitement qu'il lui avait proposé, soit celui de ne pas rester reclut dans une chambre d'hôtel sans rien d'autre à faire que penser à sa personne et aux souffrances intérieurs qu'il endurait en plus de l'avoir conduit dans une demeure où il avait trouvé son égale et peut-être plus. Ou du moins l'espèrait-il. Peut-être de cette façon le détective privé serait-il moins sujet à des abattements totales, des quasi dépressions nerveuses comme celle qui l'avait conduit là. Peut-être la présence de cette jeune personne -que lui-même n'avait connu que de vu jusque là- auprès de lui... Mais le voilà qui était là de nouveau à se faire de faux espoirs!

Tandis qu'ils observaient Watson s'éloigner, Eileen Von Derbomeer et Sherlock Holmes avait d'autres préoccupations que celles qui obnubilaient le docteur.

-Pourquoi ne nous vous avez pas dit se que vous saviez plus tôt? Lorsque nous avons quitté le duc par exemple, demanda le réputé détective à l'aristocrate.

-Pour diverses raisons que je ne vous exposerai pas toutes en détails car ce serait excessivement long, mais c'était surtout pour vous évaluer.

-M'évaluer! se surprit légèrement Holmes. Sûrement pas dans ma démarche professionnel, car à ce que j'en sais de vos propres dires, vous avez lu nombre de mes biographies rédigées par mon cher ami Watson qui vient de partir à l'instant. Il y décrit assez bien, quoi que confusément, les méthodes que j'emploie. J'ai cependant crut discerner dans votre regard une seule fois et durant un temps corut, extrêmement court, de l'hésitation, peut-être

même une légère étincelle de peur. Vos traits semblaient tendus. Ils ont retrouvés leur expression habituelle lorsque notre dialogue s'est entièrement tourner vers ces petits vols qui nous préoccupaient. Pourquoi cela? C'est bien la première fois que je n'arrive pas à interprèter ce genre de signe physique!

-Je m'étais apperçu que vous étiez réceptif à mes idées, voilà tout, l'éclaira Eileen. Vous êtes sûrement le plus connu et le plus respecté des détectives privés d'Angleterre, si ce n'est du continent, voir même du monde, monsieur Holmes. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous insulter en vous disant que ce mystère avait déjà été résolu par une jeune femme encore étudiante et sans expérience précédente d'enquête policière si ce n'est que quelques livres luent ce qui est loin d'être suffisant pour devenir détective! Je voulais évaluer votre réceptivité à m'écouter et à accepter cela.

Elle se tue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eileen Von Derbomeer se sentait troublée. Pourquoi? Voilà bien la première question à laquelle elle ne pouvait trouver de réponse! Elle se trouvait face à Sherlock Holmes, le plus grand de son métier selon elle. Ce devait être cela, son titre, oui, il fallait que ce soit cela qui la mettait dans cet état étrange. Peut-être aussi le fait qu'il l'avait laisser parler, présenter son histoire et écouté avec intérêt, oui, l'intérêt qu'il avait porter à ses paroles, cela l'avait secoué. Un peu, oui, elle était un peu secouée. Elle espèrait que cela ne se voit pas. Elle veillait à ce qu'aucune fibre de son corps ne réagisse, gardant son impassibilité coutumière.

-Je ne suis pas insulté! Bien au contraire, croyez-moi, la rassura le détective en question. Ma foi, je suis même impressionné. Je suis ravit de voir que durant les jours à venir, je pourrais discuter avec quelqu'un ayant un esprit brillant, une intelligence vive. J'ai eu la chance de le constater plusieurs fois déjà durant les quelques heures à peine que j'ai passé en votre compagnie. Ce séjour ne sera pas aussi dénué d'intérêt que je le croyais...

Il se tue à son tour. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, aussi bien se taire. Son regard plongé une nouvelle fois dans celui d'Eileen. Celui-là n'avait pas perdu ces reflets lilas qu'il avait vu tout particulièrement flamboyants alors qu'elle lui racontait l'histoire de sa petite enquête. À lui-aussi l'affaire avait redonnée des couleurs. Ses prunelles avait recouverts leur éclat d'antant, son visage ses expressions aïgus. Il n'était déjà plus l'homme hagard qu'il avait été le matin même. Malgré le fait que la petite affaire qu'il était venu résoudre ne l'eut déjà été, l'excitation qui accompagnait ses enquêtes n'avait pas quittée ses traits. D'autres possibilités s'offraient à lui... Il quitta le plus de glacier des iris de la fille du duc pour se tourner vers le ciel d'été où des lambeaux de nuages commençaient à se colorer de teintes chaudes. Le jour déclinait, le soir arrivait et avec lui le dîner dont une bonne vient les avertir du début imminant.

Ils se rendirent donc à la salle à manger, étrangement silencieux. Chacun de son côté méditait certaines choses, choses dont l'autre ne devait pas avoir vent. Cela en allait de leur amour-propre respectif, de l'honneur de leur pur flegme anglais. Le dîner fut cependant animé. Durant celui-ci, Holmes présenta au duc la théorie qu'Eileen lui avait demandée de soumettre à celui-ci. Naïf de nature, Ludvik Von Derbomeer s'y laissa prendre. Leur repas fut distrait par les récits de guerre du duc (que sa fille avait déjà entendus une multitude de fois, mais qu'elle écouta avec une attention polie). Sherlock Holmes n'aurait su décrire le sentiment d'une certaine admiration qu'il éprouvait soudainement pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait assise devant lui pour ce repas. Était-ce bien de l'admiration pour son esprit? Mais à quoi pensait-il depuis quelques heures! Sa méfiance naturelle pour les représentantes de la race féminine reprit le dessus une nouvelle et il maudit intérieurement cette magnifique créature qui le faisait soudain sortir du sentier de la pure et bonne logique. Tant qu'à Eileen, elle ne pu expliquer le fait qu'elle se sentait soudainement étrangement joyeuse que par la cause qu'elle devait avoir abusé du vin rouge. Un cru de cent ans de plus! Il y avait de quoi se sentir heureux si la boisson lui avait monté à la tête. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se leva de table pour aller dormir, elle ne titubait pas, ses pas étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus assurés. Ni Holmes ni Eileen n'avait cependant le pouvoir de céder à leur sens la place sur le résonnement froid qui était une part entière de leurs deux personnalités.

La petite idée de Watson ne se concrétiserait par ce soir-là. Il était trop tôt de toute façon. Ils se connaissaient à peine! Il aurait été inconcevable et inconvenable pour eux de s'avouer quoi que ce soit, autant à eux-mêmes séparément et personnellement qu'à l'autre. Les âmes solitaires, amantes de leur autonomie étaient toutes ainsi!

Lorsque le dîner s'acheva, Eileen Von Derbomeer s'en alla donc vers sa chambre. Étant située dans le même couloir que celle d'invités qu'occuperait Holmes durant son séjour, le duc proposa à sa fille de l'y reconduire. Rien ne se passa cependant entre eux. Comme il fut expliqué plus haut, la froideur de leurs deux personnalités empêchait pour l'instant tout rapprochement de même que la méfiance de l'un envers le sexe inverse. Oui, Eileen se méfiait des hommes pour une raison qu'elle seule connaissait, mais elle s'en méfiait dangereusement comme du plus vil prédateur. Lorsqu'elle quitta le détective, elle en fut donc soulagée et lui de même.

Elle alla lire une thèse de mathématique enrichie que son tuteur lui avait imposée. Remuant tous les évènements de la journée dans sa tête, mais ne perdant tout de même rien du fils de sa lecture.

Il alla se reposer de façon à commencer du bon pied la petite enquête qu'il s'était proposée. Petite enquête qui n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente, mais qui promettait beaucoup plus autant en intérêt qu'en sensation...

**Note de l'auteur:** Plus amples dévelloppements à venir entre notre cher détective et... Je vous laisses deviner, mais c'est beaucoup trop facile!


End file.
